Those Who Arent Disgusted
by KHandFF7fanforever
Summary: She takes to seeing mutants differantly after her younger brother turns out to be one. For a year she fought to keep others from calling harmful names to him and when Professor X showed up for him, she was grateful. This is the story of how she goes through beging jugded as a mutant lover.
1. Chapter 1

**Updated: January 1****st**** 2014**

**I do not own anything, only the OC's i create and the plotline**

* * *

Trixie walked down the hallway full of teenagers. Some joked as they went, others pushed past to get to their next class, and some even tried to skip cretin classes. She on the other hand was lost. This being her first day at Bayville High she didn't know who to ask first. That was on her mind until someone collided with her and both of them fell to the ground hard with Trixie taking the most damage.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" a feminine voice quickly said as she got up off of Trixie and went to help her up. "I was trying to get away from my friend after I had pulled a prank on him."

Trixie groaned from the pain of her upper back and looked at her elbows to see them fill with blood. "You wouldn't happen to know where the nurse's office was, would you?"

The girl nodded and they made their way to the office. "I'm Kitty Pryde and you?"

"Mary Harrison but because I cant stand that name I go by Trixie." she answered the girl. "Who was the friend you were trying to run from?"

Kitty gave a small laugh. "That would be Kurt, I had pranked him because of all the pranks he's been doing to me. Let's just say it went wrong and he became drenched in syrup and is probably on his way home."

Trixie had her mouth hanging open. "Then I know not to get you pissed."

Kitty laughed. "Oh, that was only a one time thing. I just wanted to get back at him for the ones he's pulled on me."

Once they arrived at the office, the secretary gave Kitty an excuse for class and she left telling Trixie to find her during lunch. The nurse only took a few minutes to clean and bandage her elbows and send her to class. With directions from the secretary she found her third period class.

The teacher gave a sigh but had her introduce herself and find her a seat. Trixie was already hating this period because it was English. Now, she liked reading and writing, she just didn't like that there was no point in English if it was more to do with writing than anything. Soon she was headed to her fourth period and that was her Math class. One of her favorite classes. It was here she found Kitty and the two found seats together.

"You'll be able to see my friend Kurt tomorrow because he has the same period class as we do." She said as the class began.

"The one you said got drenched in syrup?" Trixie asked listening to the lesson and working on the problems at the same time.

Kitty nodded and the two of them went silent as they worked out the problems.

Ten minutes before the bell Trixie grinned as she looked at her completed paper. "I'm done."

Kitty glanced over. "How can you be done? I have like fifteen problems left."

Trixie shrugged. "I've always been good at math and science. Equations are just easy to me. I'm surprised they didn't put me in advanced studies for this class. They did it for my chemistry class."

Kitty shook her head. "I think its because of how Mr. Howard likes to push us in work load wise. He doesn't slow down on a lesson."

The bell rang and the two girls gathered their things. "This way to the lunchroom." Kitty said leading the girl to the food court.

"Hold on, kitty. I have to go to my locker to put the books I have so I'm not carrying all of them." Trixie said and the brown haired girl nodded and left.

Trixie made her way to her locker and went to put her books in so she wasn't carrying them all over.

"You know, usually the new girls are pretty, but your quite plain." Trixie looked to her right to find a boy with slick-backed white hair leaning against the lockers. "So, why'd you move here to Bayville?"

"Because my parents thought a smaller city would help with my rebellious nature." The boy glanced at her with interest. "No, it's because my father had gotten a promotion and they wanted him to oversee one of the companies here." she told him and closed the locker. "Now, if you would mind I would like to go eat before I have to go through the rest of the day in boredom."

"Hey, now. I was just trying to be friendly." the boy said walking with her.

"Oh, yes, your friendly greeting was nice. I'm so glad to know I'm plain looking to you, not only that but I have yet to get your name." Trixie said getting aggravated.

"The names Pietro Maximoff, and I was only saying a truthful opinion on my part," he said grinning with her shaking her head.

"Do you do this with all of the new girls?"

"Sometimes."

"Well, don't I just feel lucky." She turned a corner and entered the lunchroom. "Would you know what we are having?"

"I think it was mystery meat."

"Yum, I'll just have a sandwich for today. I should probably start thinking of bringing my lunch and not get food poisoning from the movable food they serve us." Trixie muttered grabbing a turkey sandwich and a milk earning a chuckle from Pietro.

"Oh, I never got your name."

She gave him a smile. "That's because you never asked for it, but since you did, the names Mary Harrison but I go by Trixie."

"Well, Tri-" Pietro was cut off by Kitty yelling Trixie's name as she came over.

Kitty stopped once she saw Pietro standing near her. "What are you doing with her, Pietro?"

"If you must know, I was going to see if she didn't want to join me for lunch, x-geek." he told Kitty.

"I could always sit with you tomorrow. I've already made plans with Kitty for today." Trixie said earning both of their attention. "I'm still trying to get use to the school and having some friends will help me survive this place."

Pietro gave Kitty a grin and nodded. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then. Later, Trixie." he turned to leave as Kitty grabbed and dragged Trixie outside.

"What was that?" Kitty asked demanding to know.

Trixie shrugged. "Just trying to get to know some people here."

"He's bad, like villain bad." she said.

"He didn't seem that bad. Okay, maybe, since he did insult me by calling me plain looking." Trixie replied but then shrugged and followed Kitty to a table with others there.

One was a bright red head, one was dark skinned with blonde hair, another had sunglasses which made sense for the sun was shining. The last one she saw had brown hair and white bangs.

"Hey, this is Trixie, she's new here." Kitty announced.

"Actually, my real name is Mary but I like Trixie better." she informed giving a small nervous laugh.

"This is Evan, Rouge, Scott, and Jean." Kitty introduced.

They gave their greeting as the two sat down. Not noticing the awkwardness in the air Trixie started to eat. "Kitty, what do you have next?"

"History."

"I've got PE." she said. "Do you know what were going to be doing?"

"Basketball." Rouge answered for them knowing Kitty had PE at the last period of the day.

Trixie groaned. "Damn, I was so hoping it wasn't baseball. That I can do, basketball, not so much."

"How bad can you be?" Evan asked.

She glanced at the boy. "Bad enough that I once tried to slam dunk the ball and I missed the rim so bad that my momentum had me crash into the wall earning me a dislocated shoulder and a concussion." Trixie finished getting a drink of milk.

"Wow, that had to suck." Evan muttered.

"Oh, that wasn't the best part either. That happened when I was trying out for the basketball team." Trixie said giving a small smile. "Yeah, the coach wasn't that happy when someone ended up hurt even before training had started."

"That must have been a bad day for you." Kitty said also smiling.

Trixie thought for a moment. "No, I had an okay day before that happened. I just hope I don't get injured during PE."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens." Evan said earning Trixie's attention.

"Does that mean you have PE next?" He nodded. "Well, at least I know I'll have someone I know there. I should go before the crowd of teenagers make me get lost in the unending halls."

As she left, Kitty glanced at her friends. "So, what do you think of her?"

The others looked around. "She seems nice, but if she found out about us she'd just be like any other human." Rouge stated.

"Yeah, you maybe right, but I couldn't leave her alone on her first day." Kitty replied.

"We'll just have to see how she reacts to us." Jean said as they got up to get to their next class.

Trixie did her stretches as the rest of the class filed in or came out after changing into their gym cloths. Having been on

Track and Field since seventh grade, and that was thanks to her friend pushing her to try out, she knew the routine.

"Hey, didn't know you had PE this period." She glanced up from her spot on the floor to Pietro, who was in his gym uniform.

"You never asked what I had next, not that you had the opportunity when Kitty came to get me." She answered him with a small smile. "It seems I have two people I know for this period."

"So you know Evan then?"

"Yeah, Kitty introduced me to her friends. I'll meet yours tomorrow." she stood up just in time for the teacher to team up people. "Looks like we're teammates. Just so you know, basketball has a vendetta against me."

Pietro laughed which earned him a punch in the arm. "Oh like that hurt. I don't see how basketball can have a grudge against any person."

"Just watch, by the end of class I'll have to go to the nurse's office." Pietro snorted at her not believing her.

By the end of class, Pietro and another kid, named Kevin, was helping the poor girl make her way to the nurse's office.

"See what did I tell you? Basketball hates me." she said to which Pietro rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't have been hurt if you didn't try to block Even from jumping with the ball." Kevin replied for her.

"Yeah, having a ball slam into my face and landing on my ankle wrong with his weight added to it just gives me butterflies. How was I suppose to know that would happen; I didn't know how good he is at that game." She protested.

"It's your own fault, though." Pietro said and shrugged at her glare over at his being. "Glaring won't help you."

"I can still try." she grumbled as they reached the office.

The nurse shook her head at the girl already having seen her earlier this day. "Are you accident prone?"

Trixie shrugged. "Only when it comes to surprise attacks and basketballs."

"Alright, the two of you can go back to your classes." the nurse said giving them excuses before turning her attention on the girl. After taking a few minutes to look at the injuries she shook her head. "Your face will be red for a bit, but no bruising will show. Your ankle on the other hand, you'll need to stay off of it for a few days. I'll call your parents to come and pick you up."

Trixie groaned and fell back on the bed. Great not even half of the first day and she was already being sent home. To bad she didn't know anybody in her other classes so she could get notes off of. Maybe it was a good thing that she finished her math homework like she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated: January 1****st**** 2014**

* * *

The next day Trixie made her way through the halls as best as she could with crutches. Oh, it wasn't a sprain but a hair-line fracture in her ankle bone. So instead of a few days, she had to wear a cast for a few weeks. What a way to start her days at this school.

"What happened to you?!" Kitty asked once Trixie made her way to her desk in English.

"Didn't Evan tell you about how I got a ball to the face and landed on my ankle wrong?" she asked not noticing the dark haired boy opposite Kitty.

"Oh, yeah, he said something about that. He didn't know how bad your ankle was though."

"Well, I have a hair-line fracture in the bone and need to have a cast for a few weeks." Trixie told her. "I'm surprise it didn't break with both my weight and Evens."

"Kitty, who is this?" now she noticed the boy.

"OH! Sorry, Kurt this is Trixie, Trixie this is Kurt." Trixie nodded leaning forward and sniffed the air close to his desk.

"What was that for?" he asked annoyed by her actions.

"You still smell of syrup." she told him with a grin.

He turned to glare at Kitty, since it was her fault for the prank that had gone wrong.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kurt, I hope we can be friends later on in the school year." Trixie said to him just as the teacher started the class. Kurt nodded in agreement.

Kitty left with Kurt for lunch after Trixie told them she would see them later since she was sitting with Pietro today. After putting her books away and closing her locker she almost screamed when Pietro suddenly appeared in her vision.

"Geez! Don't scare me like that!" she snapped at him and made her way around him.

"What's with the cast?" he asked and she told him about her injury. "That sucks."

"Yeah, I know. That just means I'll have to be careful when I run for Track and field and hope that it's healed good enough for me to run with."

"You do track and field?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, I have since seventh grade. And that only happened because my friend dragged me to try out, not wanting to participate alone with no one she knew. So, I now like doing track and field. I also do swimming and baseball, but Bayville doesn't have a swim team so I'll have to find a different sport to fill my time with." She explained.

"I was wondering if you did sports, seeing as you're quite lean in the muscles and barely any fat on you." he commented.

She shrugged. "I just like to stay fit, seeing as my mother likes to be a nutritionist and do yoga all the time."

"Aw, that would explain your lack of interest in the mystery meat yesterday. Does that mean you brought your lunch today."

"Nope, was running late because of these damn things and wasn't able to make it. I'll just get another sandwich again." she answered and they went through the line getting the lunch they wanted. "So, where do you sit?" she asked as he lead her to his table.

She was surprised by the difference in each individual, and the smell that came from the one crouched. But to be polite she followed Pietro to the table.

"Guys, this is Trixie, Trixie this is Todd, Fred, and Lance." Trixie smiled at each as their names were called.

"Hey, what's with the normie being here?" Todd asked once the two sat down and Pietro set her sandwich and milk in front of her.

Trixie looked to Pietro confused. "Normie?"

He shrugged. "Non-mutant."

She shook her head then stopped when she finally realized what he just said. "Does that mean you're one of those mutants I've heard about?"

"Yeah, but Pietro didn't answer as to why he brought you here." Lance said glaring at Pietro.

"Oh, I don't mind you being mutants, it's not like you would have known you were born with the x-gene." she told them simply ignoring the shocked looks of the four. "My brother turned out to also have the gene. That was some of the reason for my family moving here. My brother is being helped by a man named Professor Xavier to help him gain control over his power."

"Great, that just means another x-geek recruit." Lance grumbled.

"How old is your brother?" Fred asked.

"He was eight when he found out and now he's nine." she answered finishing off her sandwich. "And who are the x-geeks? I remember you calling Kitty that."

"They're really called the X-men but we like to insult them but calling them that." Pietro answered with arms folded.

"So, does that mean Kitty is a mutant too?"

"Yeah, and her friends too." Todd said.

"What are your mutant powers then?"

"I have super speed." Pietro stated first.

"That would explain why your hair is like that."

"I'm basically like a toad." Todd said showing her as he caught a fly to which Trixie tried to hold her lunch down.

"Eww."

"I make earthquakes happen."

"Sounds tipsy." she stated earning a smile from Pietro and Fred. "So what do you do, Fred."

"He's like a wall and also has great strength." Lance answered for Fred who had gone shy at Trixie's attention.

"Ahh, okay."

"What power does your brother have?" Todd asked.

"He shifts into animals. He's tried shifting into other people but he can't." she told them. "It's quite funny to see, because of his age the animals still look like their in puppy or kitty stages. Or whatever you want to call an animal's baby stage in life. I make fun of him by trying to cuddle with him when he shifts. He hates it when I do, but can you blame me for the cuteness he shows?"

"I feel sorry for your brother." Pietro said.

"Why?"

"Because he has to deal with you squeezing him to death."

"I would not!" she protested and began to laugh that had the table laughing as well. Once they stopped she awkwardly got up to throw her trash away. "I think I should head to PE. You coming Pietro?"

He got up to follow her. "Yeah, just let me stop by my locker."

She waved at the other three. "It was nice to meet you. I do hope to be friends with you, even if I'm a normie."

"Na, your okay for one." Todd said waving her off.

The two of them made it to Pietro's locker and then to PE. She waited for him to finish changing after handing the teacher her doctor's excuse.

"Will you be sitting with us tomorrow?" he asked her once he came out.

"No, I think I'll switch sitting with you guys and Kitty. She was the first person I became friends with." she told him.

"I don't know how you can be friends with them." Pietro said shaking his hear at her.

"Don't judge me for trying to be a good friend to anybody who will let me." she replied irritated. "I haven't judged you just because you're different than I am, so don't do it to me."

"Okay, okay, just tone it down on the PMSing."

She gaped at him. "For your information Mr. Maximoff, I am not PMSing. That was over last week." she inwardly grinned at his reaction.

"Oh, geez! TMI! I did not need that information!" he said in horror trying to forget what she told him.

"Then don't say that again and I won't have to inform you." she stated calmly but internally she was laughing quite hard at her friend.

"Hey, Trixie, I want to apologize about yesterday. I didn't know you would get a fracture." Evan said coming over.

She waved it off. "It's okay, no one could have known without x-rays. Not only that but it was my fault to try and stop you from shooting."

With that said the class began and Trixie spent her time in boredom as everyone else played basketball again. Though she was happy to skip out of that knowing it would have just added to her injury list.

By the time school ended, she found Pietro was in her next class, which was study hall, along with Kurt and Jean. In her honors chemistry class she found Kevin and met some others there that were good at the class. In her last class, German IV, she had Kurt and there finding he really was from Germany. She had an idea he was foreign but didn't know from where his accent came from.

"_This lovely meadow is filled with colored flowers that only bloom at night. They only open as the moon's silvery rays fill the flowers with purpose to show those who know when the right time is to see them."_ Trixie said reading from the handbook in German.

Kurt grinned as she read the passage. _"Not bad, but you messed up by saying colored and not colorful."_

"_I did? Well, darn, I thought I had the language down.. My dad wants to take the family to Germany and wants someone in the family to know it so if we get lost, we can still get directions. I've been studying this language since seventh grade. He even had my brother start learning it two years ago."_ she told him. _"But since you were born and raised there, you might be able to help me better than a class like this."_

Kurt smirked at her and nodded._ "I could be your teacher, but you would still have to do the homework this class gives you. Not only that, but you seem to have a good handle on it. You don't mess up that much."_

Trixie rolled her eyes at him and his smirking face._ "You flirting with me, Mr. Wagner?"_

He shrugged but his smirk stayed on. _"Maybe, maybe not, depends on what you think."_ at that he wiggled his eyebrows at her earning Trixie to laugh softly so they didn't have the teacher's attention on them for getting off subject.

"_I think you are. That or you just like joking around with people."_ she stated getting an idea. _"Kurt, are you doing anything later after school?"_

He thought about it. _"I'll be busy for a few hours today but I'll be free tomorrow. Why?"_

That's when she wiggled her eyebrows at him this time. _"I was thinking of hanging out somewhere so you could continue to help me better my German. Do you know of a good place?"_

Kurt was a bit surprised at her statement seeing at first he thought she was asking him out. He was a bit disappointed that she didn't. _"We could try the mall, it's a bit noisy but it'll be a good place to start."_

It was then the bell rang announcing the end of the school day. Trixie gathered her supplies up and slowly stood up. She glanced at Kurt. _"See you then."_

He watched her leave before leaving himself. As he left the room Kitty and Evan came up to him.

"So, what did you think of her." Kitty asked him thinking of the only time he saw her was in math class.

"She's cool. She even knows the German language to a degree." Kurt replied.

"How did you find this out?" Evan asked.

"We have study hall and German IV together. Tomorrow I'm meeting up with her at the mall to help her get the German better."

Kitty and Evan stared at their friend in surprise before looking at each other. "He's crushing on her." Evan stated to Kitty, who agreed.

"What?! What do you mean I'm crushing?" he asked in a sputter gaining a blush at the thought of crushing on a girl he just met. "I just met her, how can I be crushing on her?"

"That's usually how it first starts. This is your first time meeting her and you may like, like her. So in other words your crushing." Kitty informed him.

"How would you know if I like, like her?" Kurt asked trying to speed away from them.

"Because you have yet to stop blushing at the mention of Trixie." Evan said smirking at Kurt.

"At the mention of me, what?" the three turned to find Trixie looking at them confused.

Kurt's blush grew hoping she didn't hear all of the teasing his friends were putting him through. "Nothing! Nothing at all Trixie. Come on, lets go!" he grabbed Kitty and Evan and sped away from Trixie as if he was trying to out run some demon.

Trixie was even more confused by Kurt's manor of leaving with his friends. "What did I do?" she asked herself, but soon shrugged it off and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello reader, because this is such a rare day and all, it being Thanksgivica, I've decided to update again. Though I don't know why I updated yesterday when I could have just waited another day. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer - don't own nothing. Only the OC and plotline. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Updated: January 1****st**** 2014**

* * *

The weeks had flown by as she had fun with Kurt, learning German better from him while also hanging out with Pietro and his gang sometimes. She was quite happy to have the cast off but still needed the crutches for a few more days. She was anxious to see her baby brother and finally the Professor agreed. She could visit him during a weekend and that day had arrived so Trixie was quite happy. The school days had gone by fast, and she had gotten to know Pietro's group and Kitty's group better as well.

"Mom! I'm heading over to see Macky! Be back for dinner!" she shouted to her mother, who was working on breakfast.

"Send our love to him please, dear!" she replied in a shout.

"Okay!" Trixie hopped into her blue mustang corvette.

Since the sun was shining, the roof was pulled back and she enjoyed the wind. Stopping at the iron gates she pushed the button so she could gain entrance.

"Who is this?" a feminine voice asked.

"Mary Harrison, I'm wanting to visit my brother. The Professor said I was allowed to on this weekend only." she replied.

After a minute the gates opened and she drove down the small roadway to stop and get out. Just before she could get half-way up the stairs her brother attacked her with a hug.

"SIS!" he shouted in greeting.

"Hey bro, it's so good to see you! Whatcha been up to?" Trixie asked and he bent back to look up at her.

"You should see what I can do!" he replied in excitement before letting her go to stand a few feet back.

She watched him shift into a reptile that stood on two legs. She gasped once she took in the full image. "Wicked, bro. A raptor. Can I feel?"

He nodded happily as she came forward to feel his warm scaly skin. "That is too cool. Have you been able to do other dinosaurs?"

He shifted back to his original form. "Yeah, but the T-rex is a little hard to do still. I don't know why."

She gave a small laugh before pushing her brother's arm. "So, are you going to show me in and let me sit or will I have to stand here on one leg?"

"Oh! Sorry sis, come on, I'll show you the living room." he lead her inside and told her of the others that he was now living with.

"I kinda figured Kitty and them were like you." she replied.

"How?"

"Well, it turns out I'm friends with a group of mutants that seem to hate the 'x-geeks' that they like to call them." she told her brother, quoting the name they had given the x-men, smiling at him.

"Oh, then you met the Brotherhood. They are the bad guys." he told her.

"Ah, no wonder Kitty told me Pietro was villain bad. Doesn't matter I'll still be their friend." she looked to the TV. "Hey, Macky, what do you want to do?"

He shrugged. "We have a pool if you wanna go swimming." he said. "Do you have your bathing suit?"

"Not on me, but I have a two piece set in the car." she told him. "Show me the bathroom and I can change."

Within ten minutes both her and her brother were in their bathing suits and hoping into the pool. Trixie came sputtering up for breath with the cold water shocking her body at first. It's been too long since she's been in a pool, either for competition or just to relax.

Trixie splashed her brother before diving deep to avoid his splashes. The sound of two other people entering the pool had Trixie swimming to the surface. There, she found Kitty and Evan.

"Hey guys!" she greeted them and was confused by their shocked faces.

"Wha-" Kitty tried to ask but was cut off by the sound of a 'bamf'.

"CANNONBALL!" Trixie had just enough time to look behind her to see a blue furred boy jumping into the pool near her. His eyes found hers and both of their eyes widen before they were blinded by water.

Trixie coughed as water entered her mouth and nose but stopped when she heard the blue boy come up for air. Looking straight at him she didn't know how to proceed. That was until her brother.

"Kurt! That was awesome!" Trixie's eyes widen at the name.

"You're Kurt?" she asked. "But…I thought…"

He gave an uneasy smile but wouldn't look at her. She turned to Kitty and Evan before looking back at Kurt.

"Fine, don't tell me." she said and swam to the edge. "Macky, do you want to go to the mall with me, I need to get a couple of things. I could probably buy you something also." Macky was trying to understand what happened but swam to the edge to follow his sister as she dried off.

"Wait, why are you going with her, Mackenzie?" Kitty asked somewhat defensively.

Trixie glared at the girl. "He's my brother, that's why. Gotta problem with that, Kitty?" she asked in defense of her brother.

"Well, no, I just didn't know it was you he talked about all the time." she stated and Trixie sighed letting out her unneeded anger.

"I'm sorry, Kitty. I didn't mean to sound so harsh. It's just I'm so use to defending Macky because he's a mutant, it just slipped out before I could think." she replied and slumped down in a chair.

"You don't care that we're mutants?" Evan asked hesitantly.

"If I did care that you were mutants, then how would I treat Macky? He never asked to be like this, but I helped him because he needed his big sister to be there for him. I didn't understand it but I did the best I could to help him." she told them and turned to Kurt, who had gotten out to dry himself only having a chair between them. "And you shouldn't have to hide either." she said softly but he heard.

"She's quite right." The five turned to see the Professor coming towards them with Orora. Trixie stood up and went to give him a hug then to Orora. He chuckle as the two women began to talk about things they needed to catch up on. "I know it was a bit confusing to meet her this way, but I wanted you to see that not all non-mutants will act as if they hate mutants. Some, like Trixie and her parents, will continue to love whoever it is in their family that turns out to be a mutant."

"Beside Kurt, I think I like the blue fuss ball look better." She grinned as she saw the hints of a purple blush on his cheeks before commenting with Orora.

Macky leaned into Kurt whispering. "She likes you."

"How do you know if she does?" Kurt asked in a whisper.

"Duh! I've never seen her act so carefree with another guy. The closes one that did make her like that was her last boyfriend and he cheated on her and later tried to um, I think its called rape." Macky replied.

Kurt gaped in surprise. "That's terrible! Who would do that?"

Macky only shrugged. "Seems he would. Since then she hasn't let her guard down around guys. Well, until now."

"Are you sure? She seemed okay being around Pietro." Kitty said overhearing Macky talk to Kurt.

"Isn't he the one called Quicksilver?" Macky asked and the two nodded. "Who knows, my sister's a bit weird when it comes to making friends. She can make friends with just about anybody that's willing to be her friend in return. But if they do something that harms their relationship with her, she won't ever trust them again."

The Professor watched as Macky informed the two of Trixie's past and later Evan joined into the conversation. Glancing over to Orora and Trixie, he found them laughing at how the younger girl earned her cast. Once they were done she turned to Macky.

"Hey, bro, did you still wanna go to the mall?" she asked him, he nodded with a grin. "Then go get dressed." he dashed off to his room as she turned to the three. "Do you guys wanna go?"

They looked between themselves before agreeing to come. They left to change and Trixie made her way to the bathroom to put her clothes over her two piece not caring if it became wet in places. Getting into her car she didn't have to wait long before a 'bamf' was heard along with the sulfur smell and she found Kurt in the passenger seat in his pale self.

"Yeap, I like the blue fuzziness you have better." she commented getting Kurt to look away with a blush.

Soon the others showed up and they made their way to the mall.

"You should ask her. It's only two weeks away the sooner the better, Kurt." Kitty said arguing with him.

Trixie and Evan had gone to get food leaving Kurt and Kitty to look after Macky. He had been listening to the two argue over Kurt to ask his sister to the Halloween custom party at the school. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes he started to get up.

"What are you doing Mackenzie?" Kitty asked.

"I'm going to ask my sister what she would think of if she went with Kurt to the party." he answered and Kurt pulled him back down to sit.

"No! I'll do it, it's just nerve-racking." he stated with an uneasy breathe.

"Well, you better do it soon before someone else does. Oh look, Pietro's on his way towards her." Kitty said and Kurt was sprinting towards Trixie.

Macky looked around. "I don't see him."

Kitty smirked. "I only lied a little to help push Kurt to ask her." Macky also smirked at her remark. "Well played. Since it did the trick."

The two watched Kurt go up to Trixie. He glanced around before looking at her and spoke something to her.

"Do you think he did it?" Macky asked.

"Shh!"

Trixie soon had the look of confusion. Evan leaned near them and said something earning Kurt to blush tomato red and Trixie to grin as she laughed before replying with a nod. At the answer Kurt grinned before continuing to talk with her.

"What happened?" Kitty ask to no one.

"How would I know? There's too much chatter to know." Macky answered for her.

Soon the three came back and handed out the food. For a few minutes no one spoke as they ate.

"What happened?" Kitty finally asked wanting to know.

"Kurt asked me to the Halloween party the school is throwing." Trixie told her friend.

"And?" Kitty asked for her to continue.

"I said yes, but I made him promise to come as himself since no one would think twice about what he looked like."

Kitty glanced at Kurt. "Will you be able to do that? Go there without the watch?"

Kurt shrugged not knowing how to answer but continued to eat. Trixie grabbed his hand to give it a reassuring squeeze before letting go. This did not go unnoticed to the other three. Once they were done eating the went back to the mansion so Trixie could drop them off before heading home herself.

The next day she arrived at school a little early and tried to wrap herself in her jacket. So much for the warm and sunny weather of yesterday. Suddenly Pietro was in front of her and she gave yelp of fright.

She glared at the speed demon. "Will you stop doing that!?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Nope, it's too much fun. Since we're alone I wanted to ask if you would like to come with me to the Halloween party?"

She sighed. "Sorry Pietro, but Kurt asked me and I agreed to go with him."

"Oh, okay, then can I ask to go with you next time to a party or even a dance?" he asked her not that disappointed.

"Yeah, I don't have any plans for the winter dance, yet. It seems I do now, but remember we're only going as friends and not boyfriend or girlfriend. Got it, Speed Demon?" she grounded, announcing that was the only reason she was agreeing to go with him. "And it's the same with Kurt, were only going as friends."

Pietro only rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that about him. You don't see the way he glances at you when your not looking." he stated as the two walked to the doors as other students made their way into school.

She was glad her cheeks were red from the biting cold hiding the blush that was rising. "Please, I know I tease Kurt in that manor but who would like a girl, as you have stated before, who is plain looking like I am?" it was then that Trixie was shoved in the shoulder when a girl went by. The girl glared at her then to Pietro before walking away.

He looked at Trixie. "What was that for?"

She only shrugged as she went to her locker. "It was nothing, just someone who can't stand someone having true and trustful friends."

Pietro snorted at that. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Trix, but I'm not one to be a trustful person."

She glanced at him with a smile. "You have yet to lie to me, Pietro. Not only that but your group told me that you were mutants and that Kitty and her group was also. I know I can trust you, even if you do bad stuff, your not really that bad."

He shrugged and followed her to her first class. "Eh, I just don't like to hold things in." out of the corner of his eye he saw Kurt coming there way. "Watch this, Trix." Pietro leaned and gave her forehead a kiss. "Later." and he made a quick getaway.

She stood their in shock; yes he has started doing that but only when he sees Kurt coming, but she still can't seem to be comfortable with it. She knows he only does it to make Kurt pissed and that he doesn't see her to be someone to fight over. But to feel him suddenly kiss her forehead just brings the nightmares to the surface.

"Trixie, are you alright? Did he go to far this time?" Kurt as her in concern.

Her eyes blinked a few times before focusing on Kurt with a smile. "No, he just surprised me is all. He only does that when you show up and that has only happened a few times, including this time."

He relaxed with a sigh. "Okay, just don't let his stupidity get to you. I don't need to have another like him running around."

She laughed and gently pushed Kurt away. "Go before you get in trouble for being late."

He nodded and left her to her class. She shook her head before entering the class and made her way to her desk. Just before reaching it she was tripped and fell to the floor. Looking behind her she found the same girl from earlier that had shoved her in the shoulder.

"Mutant lover." she growled out in disgust.

Getting up she made it to her desk with a soft sigh. That insult wasn't because of her friendship with Kurt, no one knew he was one, yet, but it was because of her friendship with Pietro and his gang. The four didn't hide that they were mutants and since becoming their friend she had started to get labels as a 'mutant lover' or a 'traitor' and even as a 'mutant's whore'. It wasn't noticeable by many but that girl had done the first open attack with Pietro nearby. Most of the time she was alone with none of her friend near to hear what was being said.

* * *

**Please Read and Review! I feed off of them. Its my fuel!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank all of you who reviewed, now I'm sorry for the long update, had some problems with the internet, BUT, I was able to get a couple of chapters ahead so I'm going to try to do a weekly update starting today and next week on Wednesday will be the next update.**

* * *

Trixie moved her head around in the mirror to see if she needed to do anymore with her face or fix what she already had done. She was just glad her mother was good at prosthetics and body art makeup. With her outfit completed she made her way downstairs just in time to see her father trying to carry a stack of books.

"Dad, you want some help?" she asked taking a few from the top.

He gave a exhale of breathe. "You're a life saver, honey." she followed him to the study room and put the books on his desk. "You look good and ready for that party."

She looked down at the her body which was painted in blue with darker stripes of blue on her arms, legs, and the sides of her torso and face. A tan ban went across to cover her chest with stripes of fringe hanging to help cover her abdomen. A loincloth hung on her hips but she had light purple spandex leggings under it that had little designs of swirls cut into it. One reason was because it let the blue paint on her legs show and the second reason was because the teachers would not have let her in if she didn't try to cover up a good amount.

She grinned and turned. "I even made a tail."

"Mary! You better get going. Your friends are probably already there." her mother informed.

"Okay! Later dad." she replied going to get her coat and heading to her car.

Within the fifteen minute drive she pulled up to the mansion and quickly ran to the door. It opened to reveal her brother who grinned at her.

"Wow, you look cool." he said as they walked to the living room that held the others.

"Well, since Kurt was going as his blue fuzzy self I decided to be a Na'vi. That way we both have tails." she said holding onto her blue stuffed tail.

"Only he can move his." Macky replied smirking at his sister's sagging shoulders.

"Yeah, that's the only bad thing about mine."

"Trixie!" Kitty shouted once she saw her and skipped towards her.

She was dressed up in a victorian dress. It was dark red with ivy green lining and cream colored under slip. Her hair was down and in a wavy fashion.

The two girl's hugged before going to sit down. Kurt turned to them and let his jaw drop an inch at Trixie's outfit before closing it.

"Hey, Fuzzy." she greeted him as she took in his appearance.

He had blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a red jacket. "Hello, Trixie."

Evan came walking in and surprised Trixie by his outfit. He had tan spikes coming out of his back and some on his arms. His light blue t-shirt was tore from the spikes and some of the tears had pieces hanging. Trixie turned to Kitty.

"We should improve his custom. Do you have any fake blood?" she asked.

Kitty grinned and went to find some.

"Where's Jean and Scott?" Trixie asked the two boys.

"They went ahead to the party." Evan replied.

"What did they go as?"

"Scott went as Robocop and Jean as a cop." Kurt said as Kitty and Rouge came back.

"Evan come here." Kitty said waving him over.

He came over looking at the tube for fake blood. "What are you using that for?"

Trixie stood up and went to help Kitty. "For you of course. Now turn around." he did and the two girls started to put the blood on the shirt as if the spikes had torn the skin and was making it bleed.

"Nice." Rouge said with a small smile showing fake fangs.

Trixie went into thought at seeing the fangs. "Rouge here, have some fake blood" she went over to put some blood on her chin but Kitty stopped her by grabbing her arm. "What's the matter?"

Rouge carefully took the tube from Trixie. "Bad things happen when I touch people or they touch me." she explained putting some blood on the left side of her chin and letting it drip.

"What kind of bad things?"

"My mutant power lets me drain people. With mutants I drain their mutant power and they pass out. When I drain humans I take their life force and they fall into a coma-like state, but if I touch them for too long, I could kill them."

Trixie nodded. "Okay, no touching, got it." she turned to the others. "We ready to go?"

They all nodded and followed the young woman to her car.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kurt asked her from the seat behind her.

She smiled at him. "Don't worry. No one will notice, all they well see is you in a custom. Just have fun for a chance as you and not some fake persona, okay?"

He gave a soft sigh. "Okay."

"What I don't get is why Scott is going as Robocop."

"Oh, that's because that custom allows him to have his visor. So if the Brotherhood try to do something he'll be able to stop them." Kitty said with a shrug.

Trixie frowned. "Why would the Brotherhood start something?"

They shrugged. "They're the Brotherhood, when they want to start something or feel like doing something out of boredom, they do. Though since you came they haven't done much." Evan stated as Trixie parked her car.

Once inside they went to find to find Scott and Jean. The music was blaring and when the five found the two seniors Pietro appeared next to Trixie's left side and put and arm over her shoulder.

"Hey, Pietro. Nice custom." Trixie said smiling at him.

He rolled her eyes at her. "You helped make it." he held up his wrists showing small cardboard wings strapped there. "Being Hermes was a good idea."

"What are you doing here Pietro?" Evan asked glaring.

"What, I cant talk to my friend here?" he asked tilting his head to the right a little. "If you want to be that way x-geek, I'll just take Trixie and go dance."

Kurt was frowning but stepped up to Trixie. "Trixie, instead of dancing with him, would you like to dance with me?"

Trixie grinned and glanced to Pietro. "Sorry, Speed Demon, but Kurt is my escort for the party." he shrugged and let her go with Kurt, grinning. "Come on, Kurt."

"You teased Kurt so he would stop you and make sure she didn't leave with you." Rouge stated guessing why Pietro had done what he done.

"Hey, a friend has to help. And I make it my duty to help."

"Since when? I thought you were allergic to helping people." Evan snapped at him.

Pietro only grinned. "I made an exception for her. And Kitty, if you want to know where Lance is, he's over by the table getting punch." he told her knowing that to two were dating and with that said he left to find someone to mess with.

Trixie smirked at Kurt. "You know that was a little mean. I could have danced with you later."

Kurt gave an uneasy laugh while twirling her around. "I just wanted to be the first to dance with you."

She gave him a knowing look.

"Alright, I was making sure he wasn't going to try anything. He is our enemy after all."

With a shake of her head she gave him a smile. "Really, Kurt? You do have to remember him and his gang are my friends also. I cant take sides, I'm the neutral party around you guys."

"I know, it's just so weird that you are." he replied as they bumped the sides of their hips together before jumping to face the opposite side and doing it again.

When the song ended, the two were laughing at how they danced badly. They made their way over to the group again and before long she found herself drifting over to find Pietro and his gang.

It was Lance who spotted her first and gave her a half-hearted wave then turned back to talking with Kitty. His outfit was dark blue victorian styled tuxedo so that he had the same theme as Kitty. Todd was dress up as a frog, which Trixie thought was weird since his other name was Toad. And Fred had cardboard all around him with it painted blue and green showing his was planet Earth.

"Hey, guys." she greeted them as she sat down next to Pietro, who was relaxing and looking up at the ceiling.

The gang gave their greeting and Todd gave her the wiggling eyebrows.

"So, you wanna go and dance?" he asked.

"Did you take a shower?" she countered and he sighed. "I will dance with you once you've done that."

"Man you're harsh. Cant even give a guy a chance." he replied shaking his head.

She shrugged. "You know my rules."

"Yeah, but still, you could give a guy a break."

"Just quick already, you already know she has that damn x-geek, Nightcrawler, pinning after her." Pietro said with a groan as he lifted his head to glance at Todd.

"Who's the one with the name Nightcrawler?" she asked.

She may know the mutant names for this group, but for the others she was still trying to learn theirs. For some reason, they didn't want her to know even though she knew they had them. Kitty told her, her mutant name, along with Evan after a while, but she didn't know the others as well.

Pietro gave her a dull look. "Find that out yourself. You should know who it is, he's almost always around you."

She gave him a confused look. "You mean Kevin?"

He gave a loud sigh. "Really? He's not even a mutant, Trix."

"Oh, well, you're the one that said he was the one who was always around me. And Kevin has been spending time around me a lot." she replied. "But you are right, he isn't a mutant so that rules him out."

"Wow, you really don't see it do you?" Pietro asked annoyed at her obliviousness. Hell, he was always teasing her about Kurt liking her and here she is still not realizing it was him he was talking about. Even gave her a hint of what group he was in.

Her face brighten and she opened her mouth to answer but before she could a teenaged boy dressed as zombie came up to her.

"Hey Trixie, I was wondering if you wanted to have a dance with me?" he asked.

She looked at him and gave a smile at realizing who it was. "Hey Kevin, I wouldn't mind as long as it's only for one song. I've been dancing a lot since I got here." she got up giving a wave to them before leaving.

"I don't get it, she wont dance with me, but she'll dance with him?" Todd asked a little angered.

"The difference is that guy takes showers, you don't." Lance informed the teenager. "Get the idea better?" all Todd did was huff in announce.

Trixie smiled as the two of them danced, not noticing that with each step he was leading her to the opposite side of the dance floor from where they started. Soon they were at the edge and he stopped making Trixie stop as well.

She gave him a confused look. "Kevin, what's the matter?"

He glanced around seeming nervous before glancing back at her. "Trixie, I was wondering if you would come with me. I have something to tell you."

"Um, okay, but I cant be gone that long." she answered still unsure of why he was like this.

He lead her out into the hallway and they continued to walk around as she waited for him to speak. After a few minutes they came up to the restrooms that had several teen girls surrounding it. One came forward with a smirk full of malice. It was the same girl that had shouldered Trixie in the hall when she had been talking to Pietro.

"Took your time didn't you, Kevin?" she asked snapping her fingers and two other girls, with a good fair bit of muscles, went up to grab Trixie's arms as she struggled to get away. "Take her into the restroom and tied her down."

"What the hell are you going to do to me, Charlotte!?" Trixie shouted and would have continued if Charlotte didn't punch her quite hard in the jaw. "Ouch, that all you got?"

"Get her tied up!" Charlotte demanded and watched them take Trixie into the room. "The rest of you guard the door while I have fun with this mutant whore."

The others smirked to each other as Kevin frowned. Charlotte told him she would only harm her enough to make a point about mutants. Soon, they heard muffled screams of pain but none moved to see what was happening in there. Soon, Kevin couldn't stand the muffled screams any more and left to find anyone that would come.

34567895345678

Charlotte closed the door before looking at Trixie. "Put that muzzle on her. We don't want the teachers to hear her screams of pain and come running to save her."

Trixie shook her head to be difficult but soon they were able to clip the muzzle cutting off her outraged yells to a muffle. Her hands were tied under the stall's divider where you would lock the door as her arms hugged around it. Charlotte walked closer and nodded to one of the girls. Taking a pair of scissors, she began to cut off her waist length brown hair to shorten it only a few inch from her scalp.

Anger burned in Trixie's eyes as Charlotte came closer pulling out a knife and opening it. "Step aside ladies, its time for the best part. Now make sure she stays still. I don't want to mess up that bad."

Trixie's eyes widened when she saw Charlotte put the knife to her upper back and started carving into her skin. It took a few second, but once her mind came to it, the pain made her screech in pain. Only with the muzzle on her it came out lower and muffled. Tears leaked in rivers down her face as she tried to arch her back to get away from the pain blossoming as Charlotte carved move into her back. Blood did not only leak from the cuts but from her fingernails digging into her palms.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU DAMN INSECTS?" Trixie could only hear muffled shouts and couldn't tell who had come. Her sight wasn't that great also with it blurring from her tears and the fact she was losing to stay awake.

"Trix…come…sta…" all she could see before blackness took her was very white hair.

* * *

**Yes I know, cliffhanger, but I hope it makes the story get better. Please for all that is good and great in this world Review! Its my fuel! I don't care if it's the good or bad, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank all of those who reviewed and favorite. I love the attention this story is getting, and hopefully it'll stay like that.**

**Now onto the story!**

**Updated: January 15, 2014**

* * *

"Calm down, Macky!" Evan shouted rolling on the floor to dodge being smashed by a huge three clawed foot.

An ear-slitting roar shattered most of the mansion's windows littering the floor with glass. Kurt teleported just in time for a dark purple scaly tail to slam into the wall leaving an indent. Kitty held a disgusted face from having to phase before she was eaten by Macky's large razor teethed mouth.

"I never want to see that again!" Kitty said gagging once she came back into view.

Macky roared again lifting himself on his two back legs and then slamming his mass with all of his might on the ground, shaking the ground enough to make the members of X-men stumble to the floor.

_Professor! How are we suppose to calm Macky down? _Jean asked before getting hit with a the end part of his wing.

"JEAN!" Scott shouted before getting pinned down to the floor by the tip of his tail.

The professor cringe as he tried to help Macky calm down and stop attacking his housemates but he was finding it incredibly hard. Rage and fear where the most outright emotions that held Macky in blindness to what he was doing.

_Ill kill them! I'll kill them! I'LL KILL THEM!_ Macky screamed inside his mind as he saw red. _Find them! FIND THEM! Tear them! Let their blood splatter for what they did!_

He cringed again at the volume of Macky's bloodlust. _Logan, he is not responding at all. He's let the animal mind guide him to bloodlust._

Before Logan could get close enough to try and pin Macky's large bulk, Macky lunged and broke through a wall going outside. Kurt appeared right on his snout, gaining the younger mutant's attention momentarily, before tossing his head to and from dislodging the blue elf. Once he had gotten his whole self outside he opened his thirty-foot wingspan and began to test them.

_He's about the take to the sky! We have to stop him!_ Kitty shouted making her way out of the rubble.

_Kitty, I need you to help talk to Macky. You may have a chance in getting through to him._ the professor stated.

_He tried to EAT ME!_ She grounded out.

_You are the closest one here that has a small resemblance to Trixie. I need you to talk to him._

_Fine._ she agreed and once she knew the professor had her mind connect to Macky's she tried her best to get him to stop. _Macky! You have got to stop this! Your destroying everything!_

Macky froze in place as he was preparing himself to jump into the air and look down at Kitty. It didn't last long and with a roar he gave a mighty leap and flap several times into the air creating gusts of wind. His dark purple scales shown brightly in the sun's rays and he glided around the mansion grounds getting use to the way of flying.

_Kurt, get Kitty up there. She maybe able to use the way she looks to help him._ Jean said limping with Scott's help.

_That wont help. He's come to realize that wasn't his sister and will not reply to her attempts to stop him_ the professor stated with a frown. _Scott hit him, but do not injure him badly._

The teen frowned before aiming his eyes up to the dragon and let a small beam of red hit the young mutant right where his wing met his shoulder. A screech of pain echoed making the team slam their hands over their ears. The ground shook violently with sounds of trees snapping in half. When everything went quiet they made their way to find Macky rolling around on his back trying to regain his footing.

_His left wing is broken, he wont be able to take to the sky again, but we still have to stop him from walking into the tow-_ the professor was stopped and his eyes widened_ Everyone! Get back to the mansion quickly!_

Kurt grabbed the group and teleported just in time. Where the team had once stood was engulfed by purple flames, burning everything it touched to a blackened crisp.

"HE CAN BREATH FIRE TOO!" Evan shouted in disbelief.

"Well, DUH! He is a dragon." Kitty retorted rolling her eyes.

Scott moved to get another aim and shot at Macky. He roared in pain as the beam hit his right thigh making him unstable since he could only move three legs and collapse into a squirming mass of scales.

_Scott hit him once more._ the professor said grimly not liking the idea, but it was probably the only way to stop the young mutant from harming not only himself, but others that could not protect themselves from his rampage.

The teen did as order and hit Macky again on the right thigh. Macky gave another roar of pain before lowering the roar to a whimper and dropped his head to the ground. The team gathered in front of him after the professor said he would not move again but stay where he had collapsed. Kitty went closer to the mutant and began to softly speak to him as she rubbed his scaly snout.

"Hey, why isn't he shifting back?" Evan asked noticing that Macky had yet to do so like many times before.

The professor sighed. "The reason for this is because he is stuck. I believe he will stay like this until he sees Trixie. He shifted into a dragon so as to find who had done that to his sister and see to that she is fine before letting go of this form."

Hank made his way to see to the burn wounds and found they where already healing. Checking the other two burns he found them to also being healed at a fast rate. His thoughts turned to the broken wing and winced. The bones had healed but in a bad way.

Making his way to Macky's head he told the boy what needed done. So, Macky outstretched his left wing and with the help of the others to pin the wing down Hank re-broke the wing bone. Macky shut his large eyes and jerked at the pain not wanting to move like Hank had asked him too. After fifteen to twenty minutes Hank stated the bone was healed and in the correct position.

"It seems Macky has a fast healing factor if he stays in his dragon form. I don't know if it only does this for him in this form or if the healing factor also does this in his other forms." Hank said giving the Professor the information.

He nodded. "We will see once things have settled down."

_432453214324544414234_

Pietro zoomed passed the nurse's station and looked into each room to find Trixie. Once he found her room he stop besides her bed and shook his head in irritation at what they had done to her. Her once long brown hair was now a short unleveled mess on her head and her face held a bruise on her left cheek. He could only imagine what her back looked like now, because all he remembered of it was blood pouring down her back in rivers.

_Flashback_

_Pietro was laughing as he watched a normie trip and fall to the ground after he speed over to be the one to trip the guy. It was during this, that the guy Trixie had went with to dance ran over to him and called for his attention._

"_What do you want?" he asked with irritation at being interrupted._

"_Trixie's in trouble. I don't know what's happening but Charlotte took her and is doing something to her." he spat out as quick as his mouth would let him._

"_Where is she?!" he asked narrowing his eyes at him._

"_T-the girls bathroom that's across the gym." right as that was said Pietro was gone and Kevin went to quickly get a teacher._

_Pietro zoomed towards where Trixie was suppose to be at and had to stop as a group of girls blocked his way to the door. "Move I'll move you, and I wont be that kind once I do it." he warned in a deadly voice that made most of them step back._

_Two boys cracked their knuckles and grinned at the mutant. "Bring it on, muttie." one said._

_Pietro grinned and zoomed towards them to head butt one in the stomach making that one lose his breathe and crumple to the ground. Then with speed he spun on his heels to slam his fist into the other dimwit's jaw. With both idiots down he went and slammed to door to the girl's bathroom open and was shocked at the sight before him._

_She was on her knees hugging the stall's divider with a black leather muzzle strapped over her mouth. Her eyes were shut tightly and her tears flowed freely and one of the muscled girl held her short hair to make sure she didn't move her head. Then, he saw the one named Charlotte using a knife to carve into Trixie's upper back and he could see the words 'MUTANT LOVER' clearly._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU DAMN INSECTS?!" he yelled and raced over to slam Charlotte into the wall._

_With the two other girls, Pietro used his speed to slam them into the wall next to Charlotte before quickly kneeling in front of Trixie to take off the muzzle._

"_Trix, come on, don't you dare, stay with me now." Her eyes looked at him for a second before becoming unfocused and her body slumped in its place as she went unconscious._

"_GOOD GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?" Pietro turned to see one of the teachers that were here to chaperon the party._

"_I came in time to find Charlotte carving into Trixie's back." He informed the teacher before looking back to his friend to get her untied._

"_MR. HOWARD! CALL 911! WE NEED MEDICUAL HELP NOW!" the teacher shouted and quickly pulled the paper towels by the dozen and went to press them into her back to try and stop the flow of blood coming. "Mr. Maximoff, go and collect more paper towels, quickly, I'll need more."_

_By the time the rest of both gangs heard they were shocked and the x-men group was even more shocked that it was Pietro that had came to her rescue._

_Pietro watched as they took Trixie into the ambience, he then turned to see the rest of his gang coming to find out what had happened and found the x-geeks not that far away._

_End of flashback_

He shook his head at the memories out to look down at her. She had yet to wake up since being brought here but he couldn't blame her, she did lose a good amount of blood. He leaned forward to gripped her hand gently in a friendly way. "Don't worry, Trix, I'll make sure they never touch you again like that. You're the first non-mutant friend that didn't look at me in a disgusted way. I'll make sure they pay."

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go and racing back to the gang that was waiting in the parking lot.

"How is she?" Fred asked very worried for his friend.

"She still hasn't awoken." he informed.

"What do you have planned?" Lance asked knowing Pietro would be out for revenge.

Pietro grinned. "I'm thinking of going normie hunting. You guys joining?"

"I'm in." Todd and Fred stated.

"I don't know, you gave those girls a good knocking when you slammed them into the wall." Lance stated.

"Fine, if you don't wanna come then stay. I'm going." Pietro said leading Fred and Todd away.

Lance glanced at the window that was Trixie's room and sighed as he got into his jeep and drove to the x-geeks manor.

Professor X turned his head as Lance came into range. "Orora, we have a guest coming."

"Who would it be?"

"It is Lance." he said and they could see a jeep make it way towards them.

He stepped out to glance around at the destruction before seeing a huge dark purple dragon staring at him. "What happened here?"

"Oh, uh, Macky kinda went into a fit of anger when he found out what happened to Trixie." Kitty said as she went over to him.

"And he did all of this?"

"Yeah, it took Scott to hit him three times before he stopped." she told him and he looked wearily at the dragon that was Macky.

Professor X went up to the young mutant. "May I ask what brings you here, Lance?"

"Pietro and the others are going after the ones that helped in Trixie's attack. Knowing Pietro, he'll make sure his message is heard clearly." Lance said.

Professor X looked to Orora, who nodded and began rounding the team up to take them to find Pietro. Once they were able to locate the teen mutant they found him near the house of Charlotte. Fred held her up by her wrists in front of the speed demon who seemed to be talking to her.

"Quicksilver! Let the girl go!" Scott shouted running into view of the two teen mutant.

Charlotte sobbed at the sight of yet another mutant but stayed limp not knowing what else to do.

"NO! She has hell to pay for what she did x-geeks!" Pietro shouted back.

Kurt teleported near Fred to kick him in the face, making the girl scream in fright at his sudden appearance, and grabbed her to teleport away.

"Get back here you damn furball!" Pietro shouted in anger speeding around to find the teleporter.

Fred started to run towards the ground of X-men while Todd spit whatever he could spit out from his mouth to try and hit whoever was in range. The group of X-men scattered to get out of Fred's way so they didn't become trampled by the giant. Evan let out a surprised yelp as he trip and fell to the ground. He turned to find a hardened slimball from Todd around his foot and also found Fred running towards him.

"Shadowcat! Some help!" Evan shouted for the girl.

Kitty ran towards Evan and helped him phase through gung and helped to get to his feet only to have Fred hit them, making them fly a few feet away to the ground.

"EVERYONE DUCK!" Todd shouted diving to the ground.

Everyone looked to the sky to find a large scaly purple dragon taking in a deep breathe. Those who had yet to dive did so just as a jet of purple flames passed over them. Once they felt the heat disappear and felt the ground shake they looked up to find the dragon staring down at the group with mirth gleaming in his violet reptilian eyes.

"Ahhh! What the hell is that!" Todd yelled making sure he was far from the dragon.

The X-men group got up and went to the younger mutant. "Jean, what's he doing here?" Scott asked.

"He came to stop the fight so he could inform us Trixie has awoken." she replied.

"She's awake!?" both Pietro and Kurt asked together, then glaring at each other.

"Race you there!" Pietro grinned but his grin disappeared after seeing Kurt teleport. Soon, he was running to beat the blue furball to the hospital.

"Come on guys, lets get back to the mansion." Jean said head to the van that had brought them here. "Make sure the girl isn't injured on our way there." she told Evan who was carrying her to the van.

235677654321234567654

Trixie couldn't move AT ALL! If she did, pain would shoot through her like a hot iron poking at her. She groaned trying to remember what happened for her to have this much pain. It was frustrating her seeing as nothing was coming up and what did come up in her mind was flashes of what she did at the dance.

At hearing the door open she turned to find her mother rushing towards her with dark bags under her puffy-red eyes and tears falling.

"Mary! Oh, my daughter!" she cried having to pause because of hiccups and flung her body carefully over her daughter to cry on her.

"Mom? What happened? Why am I in the hospital? Why am I in pain?" she asked distressed at not knowing what was going on.

Her mother pulled back a little with confusion showing in her tear stained face. "Honey, you don't remember?"

"No, all I can remember is the dance. After that I don't know. I don't even remember leaving the dance."

"Hmm, Mrs. Harrison, I would seem your daughter has a bit of amnesia. Seeing as she does not remember any of the traumatic events that happened to her." a gray hair doctor stated looking over her vitals. "Other than that she's in stable condition as long as she doesn't move around to much for her stitches to break."

Suddenly there was a knock and the family looked to find two teen boys standing there.

"Sorry, but we heard Trixie was awake and wanted to come see her, if this is a bad time we can come back later." Kurt said shyly glancing at the girl who was in turn giving the furball a small smile.

"I would advice a limited amount of visitors for now, but this one time will be okay." the doctor said nodded to the parents and leaving to check up on other patients.

"Come in, please. Mary would like company her own age." Mrs. Harrison said with a gentle smile already knowing what they were.

"Hey, Kurt, Pietro. What happened while I was out?" she asked trying to sit up but wincing as pain shot through her again and her dad giving her a pointed stare.

"Well, Macky tore up the entrance to the mansion when he heard about what happened to you and was about to go on a rampage." Kurt informed earning a gasp from Trixie's mom.

"He did what?! When I leave here I am going to make sure that boy knows never to do that again." Mrs. Harrison said dangerously in mother mode at what her son had done.

Yes, she knew it was hard for him to control the animal mind side of him, but he still had no right to destroy the place that was housing him so he could learn to do just that!

"Mom, don't be too hard on him. He was just worried about what happened to me." Trixie stated getting her mom to relax a bit. "Anyway, what did happened to me for me to end up here?" she tried to ask, but several yawns ripped their way out of her mouth.

Mr. Harrison laid a hand on her head and gave her a smile. "We should be leaving, your still trying to recover and we now have to visit our son."

"Kay, dad. Tell him I love him, please. And tell him ill try to see him once I'm out of here." she said getting a kiss to the forehead from her father and another hug from her mother before they left.

"So, care to tell me what happened?" she asked. "Doc said I have a bit of amnesia."

"Should we tell her?" Pietro surprisingly asked for Kurt's opinion.

He shrugged. "You're the one that found her and helped to free her."

Pietro turned to see Trixie's curious face that showed it would one day get her in trouble if she didn't stop. He gave a sigh. "Charlotte carved into your back I guess to punish you for being friends with mutants."

It took the girl a few second to process that information. "Well, that's the most extreme thing someone's done to me."

"What do you mean the most extreme?" Kurt asked in horror. "Are you saying they've done other things?"

"Look, I can deal with the name calling and the threatening notes in my locker. I've had to deal with it during the time I was shielding Macky and I will gladly do it again for him. I'm a big girl. So that means, if I have to take shit from people who cant see that I have great friends, well, it's their damn loss." she said.

"Why don't you fight them? Show them you shouldn't be messed?" Pietro asked angered that she wasn't fighting back to her tormentors. His only non-mutant friend should not have to take shit from others.

She gave the white haired teen a pointed stare. "And do what? Stoop to their level? Why give them the satisfaction that they can make me become like they are? The thing that separates me from them is that I found I have no reason to act like a bitch. I have friends, be it they may have powers that could hurt me, but I have friends that wont lie to me, or abandon me or suddenly treat me like I was dirt beneath their shoes all because im related to a mutant." she said looking away with disgust on her face at the memories of what happened when her old friends suddenly couldn't stand to be near her. "If you must know, I'm damn proud to be the sister to a shape-shifter! If I have to I'll shout it to the fucking world and let them know how damn proud I am of my brother's ability. I'll stand tall and proud next to him and any other damn mutant that will have me as a friend."

The two boys stared at the girl in shock not knowing what to say.

"Just come back tomorrow, I'm feeling tired and cranky and having to argue with two stubborn boys about why I do things is not helping me." she said sighing. "I'll feel better to talk by then."

Pietro nodded waving goodbye and left. Kurt on the other hand stayed and went up to her shyly taking her hand in his. Trixie looked down in confusion at his actions before looking up at his pale face.

"Kurt, I asked you to leave." she said half-heartedly.

He gave her a nervous smile before quickly looking around and then turning off this image inducer watch.

"What are you doing Kurt?" he only gave her the nervous smile he had.

"When I heard what happened to you I didn't know what to do." he told her with his slim blue tail flicking around. "Trixie, I wanted to say…I, uh-"

"Oh come on man, kiss her already!" the two jumped and Kurt found it was Pietro looking at him with irritation. "Well, don't stare at me kiss her and be done with it. Man, trying to get two really stubborn idiots together is hard work."

Kurt glanced back at Trixie with a nervous laugh. She glared at him. "Don't even dare furball. And you," she turned her glare on Pietro. "Stay out of this, I don't need anyone to help me with getting a date."

He only shrugged. "As if, I strive to get into trouble."

* * *

**OH! Review please, I'm running dry for fuel….well Im two chapters ahead but still every writer loves reviews, like me.**

**Next Week: Trixie tells Macky the truth about what she thought of him**


	6. Chapter 6

Macky paced back and forth on the mansion's grounds as he waited for his sister to come see him making small shakes with each step he took. For two weeks he has been stuck in his dragon form waiting to see her and find out if she was okay with his own eyes, but because of his form he wasn't able to go anywhere. He may have heard from others that she was doing fine but he wanted to see with his own eyes.

"Hey, did you know your making a path with your pacing?" Kitty asked the younger mutant.

The purple dragon stopped mid-step to look at the ground. Grass was ripped from the ground and dirt was starting to go from soft plowed lightness from his claws to hard packed-in dirt. Macky rolled his eyes and snorted at the mutant letting puffs of smoke come out.

"You better not breath fire again." She warned him.

He gave a half-hearted growl as he resumed his pacing. Half way into his fifth turn he stopped to listen to a car driving closer. Quickly making his way to the rebuilt front of the mansion he found his mom's car coming to a stop. He greeted her with a toothy grin and watched as she went to open the back door and help his sister get out slowly.

Trixie glanced at her brother when she heard him give a small whimper when he saw her. She gave him a small smile and with slow careful steps made her way towards him.

"I cant really talk with my baby brother when he's a dragon, now can I?" Trixie asked him smoothing an area of scales at the tip of his snout.

Macky stared at her for a few more seconds before the large form of the dragon melted into the form of a young boy who started to cry.

"Oh, Macky, I'm fine." she said softly gathering him into a hug to let him cry on her as he hugged her waist tightly. "Shh, I'm fine Macky. Hey, remember when you first started to shape-shift?"

His only answer was loud sniffles and a nod into her chest.

"Remember when those idiot bullies cornered? How you were so scared because no one was around to help you?"

"Yeah." he replied nasally.

"Remember how that was the first time you changed and gave that loud yelp?"

"Uh-huh."

Trixie pulled him back just enough to see his puffy red face with tears and snot running down his red nose. "Remember how I came minutes later to help you even though I didn't know it was my baby brother at the time."

A very small smile broke before disappearing on his face. At seeing that, Trixie gave him her own soft smile. "Remember seeing the surprise on my face when you suddenly changed back to the little boy I once helped mom change his diapers?"

"Yeah, I remember. It was a little funny."

"Yes, it was, after I got over the fact that you changed your shape. But, you wanna know what I was thinking when I first saw that and once I got over the fact that you did just do that?"

He looked at her with confusion. "What were you thinking, sis?"

"At first, all I thought was that I was carrying a puppy I had just rescued from being beaten by some punks who thought they could. When I found out it was you that was the puppy, when you changed on me, I was shocked. I'm sorry to admit, but when you did that all I could think was that my brother was a filthy mutant." Trixie said getting a gasp from Macky. "I just couldn't believe that my brother, my baby brother, was a mutant that I heard so much about on the news."

"When I got home I just couldn't stand to be near you with what I had just seen you do. Mom came up to see me after she had helped you calm down and asked me what had happened. I told her everything, how you changed and I didn't want anything to do with being around a mutant even if that mutant was my brother. That was when mom slapped me."

_Flashback_

_Trixie grinded her teeth. "Mom, I cant believe it! Macky is a mutant! He's one of those filthy mutants!"_

"_Mary!" her mother snapped in shock at her daughter. "Watch what you say, he is your brother."_

"_He is not my brother! I cant stand to be near him because he's a freak of nature!" Trixie stated._

_SMACK_

_Trixie's head snapped to the right as her mother gave her a venomous glare. "You have no right to say those harmful words about someone you watched grow from a baby to the child he is now. He is my son, your younger brother. If you cant come to face the fact that he is now a mutant once the shock runs its course, then you are no daughter of mine. You have a week to figure who you are again, because that was not my daughter." Mrs. Harrison said and walked away._

_124565432123456754321`234564321`_

_Trixie walked down the hallway slowly making her way to her next class as she thought of what her mom said to her. It was during that she started to hear voices. Stopping just before turning the corner she listened._

"_So, Mackenzie, I heard from some of my boys that you changed your shape and that your sister beat them before taking off with you."_

"_Yeah, so?" Macky replied with a shaky voice._

"_So, that means I get to beat you twice as much since you skipped out on that last one. But now that we know you're a mutant we might as well let your sister watch what we do to mutants." he said._

_Trixie became confused by the bullies comment until she felt a hand clamp over her mouth. Her muffled screamed and struggling alerted the group to see her being lead forcefully towards them. The leader of the small group smirked at her before turning back to Macky._

"_Now, I think it's time we begin our fun." he said cracking his knuckles. "Grab his arms and keep him still."_

_The other two bullies grabbed Macky and held him as the leader drew back and then slammed his fist into the young boys jaw._

_Trixie watched with eyes wide and filled with shock. After two more punches, one to the gut and another again to the jaw, before she began to start to struggle again. Watching her brother get beat was taking its toll on her as her sibling instincts were going into overdrive. The words from last night where her mother snapped at her about Macky still being her brother even though he was a mutant, made her want to cry. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been to say those things about her brother._

"_MMHHMMH!" she screamed and focused everything on Macky trying to get out of the bullies arms to help him. "MMMHHEEMM!"_

_Macky coughed hard trying to get his breathe back only to be punched again in the gut._

"_Ugh, such a wimp." the leader said shaking out his hand._

"_Hey, boss, once you're done with him, can we have some fun with the mutant's sister?" the bully holding Trixie asked._

_Her eyes grew even larger in size at the voice coming from behind her. It was Joey, her ex-boyfriend._

_The leader glanced back at her and Joey before looking around to spot the restrooms. He turned to Joey with a smirk._

"_Why not, we can use this as the wimps punishment also. Drag them into the men's restroom." the group made its way into the room and once they were there the leader locked the door._

_Trixie kicked her feet as terror started to gain control over her. When Joey's hand slipped a little she found herself biting hard into hand tasting blood. He grunted in pain as he threw her to the floor and kick her in the stomach._

"_Damn bitch." Joey growled looking at the bit mark that was bleeding. "You'll pay for that."_

_The leader moved to kneel at Trixie's head and held down her arms allowing Joey to straddle her hips. Trixie began to cry as she tried to wiggle out from underneath him but it didn't help._

"_Stop! Please, stop!" Macky cried out in horror knowing what he was about to do to his sister. "Someone help!"_

_One of the bullies holding Macky smacked him to shut him up before going back to watch Joey run his hands up Trixie's abdomen._

_Joey leaned in close to her face. "You know, I've wanted to do this for so long, but you wouldn't let our relationship get passed holding hands. I have needs that you could have taken care of, but because you didn't I had to find another way. If only you gave in I wouldn't of had to cheat on you." she sobbed still trying to get away but he slammed his lips on hers and forced his tongue into her mouth._

_Once Joey had his fill from her mouth he pulled up with a smirk. His hands unbuckled his belt and pants before moving to unbuckle her pants. Trixie began to scream and Macky started to shout at them as they both began to struggle, but like the other times they couldn't get out of their captures hold._

"_Oh god, please stop!" Trixie pleaded as her sobs grew. "Please stop! Let go!"_

"_Let her go!" Macky screamed. "LET MY SISTER GO!"_

_Suddenly a bellow of sound came and the two bullies holding Macky shouted in surprise as a baby elephant replaced Macky. The baby elephant turned to swing its trunk to knock them away. Turning again, he circled Joey's neck to pull him off of his sister and threw him into the leader. Once Trixie was freed he helped her up and with as much speed as they could handle the two made their way out._

_Trixie hugged Macky's larger head and cried. "I'm sorry, Macky. I'm so sorry!"_

_End of Flashback_

"I was scared. I had just watched you get beaten and I was almost raped. It took me till that to realize that I had become just like those hateful people that judge someone for something they didn't have control over. After that, I started to become who I am today because I found that even with the extra power you have, you were still the same little brother I have always known." Trixie finished and used her thumb to wipe away the tear stains from Macky's face. "So, if having to be carved in the back for showing that I will stand beside a mutant as my friend, then I guess I did."

"But, you almost died." Macky whispered. "I don't care if you hated me before, you're my sister. All I've known about you is that you stood up to anyone who called me names, and that's how'll see you as sis."

Trixie grinned giving Macky a light kiss to his forehead. "Come on, lets go inside so I can sit."

"Okay." he said but then stopped to look up at her hair. "Sis, what happened to your hair? Its so short."

Her hand went up to her fingers through her very short hair that barely hit the inch mark. Before their mom picked her up from the hospital, she had made an appointment to the salon so Trixie didn't have unleveled hair anymore. "I thought it was time for a new look. Like it?"

He put his pointer finger to his chin as he took his time to study her new hairdo. She barely held in her laughter at the serious look he was giving her. Soon his face broke into a grin. "I like it, I think it looks better than your longer hair." all she did was laugh and made her way to the mansion. "What? Did I say the wrong thing? Sis, this is what your suppose to teach me for when I get a girlfriend!"

That only made her laugh harder. "Your only nine, bro."

"So, I could still practice." he said muttering as he followed her. "Practice makes perfect right?" his answer was a shrug from her.

12345676543234567

Kurt paced back and forth in the livingroom of the mansion. He's come to know that he couldn't ask Trixie out. Every time he tried for the passed three days he would freeze up, gulped like a fish out of water, or call out her name before hightailing it away once they locked eyes.

Why couldn't he be smooth like Pietro? He gave a groan, not believing he just thought that.

"Hey Kurt." Trixie greeted coming into the room with Kitty.

"Oh, hey Trixie." he replied.

"So what's on the to do list for today?" Trixie asked. "I still have three papers to finish for German, an essay for English on the evolution of Homo Sapiens, I have to do five pages of math equations, and last but not least I have to do I have to practice my clarinet and violin for Instrumental class."

"Wow that's a lot of things to do." Kitty stated.

"Yeah, well, being out of school for over two weeks does that. Then you have to add to the list of homework for everyday I go to school. My life sucks." Trixie groaned slumping backwards on the couch.

Kurt glanced at Trixie, it had been a month and a half since the dance and she seem alright. Only he knew she wasn't. He had seen her several times letting her façade slip when she thought someone wasn't there, or sometimes rubbing an area where her scars were.

Suddenly Kitty's phone rang and she answered. Once she hung up she gave Trixie an apologetic face. "Sorry, Trixie, Lance asked me out for pizza tonight and it slipped my mind."

"That's okay, at least I have Kurt here to help my with homework."

"I'll make it up to you later." Kitty said giving her a hug before leaving to get ready to meet Lance later.

Kurt looked at the book on his lap as Trixie scribbled on a piece of paper. "And done!" she said laying back into the couch. "Three hours and I'm all finished with my math and essay. Yay."

Kurt smiled at her huff. "At least you only have a week left of school before Christmas vacation starts."

"Yeah, I know, but I want to get this stuff out of the way, I still have to the three papers for German class and practice my instruments. Plus adding to what ever I get for this week." she gave a sigh and glanced at Kurt who had returned to studying the book on his lap.

She liked his blue fur and hated to see the more humanoid version of him. To her, when he was in his natural form he was more relaxed and she liked seeing that. It made his body look inviting to cuddle with and his face take on a more childish look…wait, did she just think that about cuddling with him? Oh, god, what happening to her brain! "Kurt?"

He hmm'ed to her as his gaze was on the book.

"Can I feel your hand?" That got him to look at her with confusion. "Why?"

"Please?"

Kurt was unsure what to do but slowly let his arm go over to her. She gently gripped his hand and for several minutes only traced her fingers over his hand. A small smile appeared on her face as she studied his hand.

"I like that you only have three fingers." she finally answered.

"Why?" Kurt asked intently watching everything she did and did his best to suppress a shiver at the ghost of a touch that her fingers where giving him.

"Because, it shows that you have a unique even among mutants. I like that you have your own showing of who you are." she said lifting her gaze to lock onto his. "I just wished people would think of it that way. Not as thoughts of a demon because you're nothing like a demon…you're more like, an angel that's still in training."

"Will you go with me to the winter dance?" Kurt suddenly asked surprising even him.

A smile broke over her face. "I would, but I already promised Pietro I would go with him."

"Oh," his face fell some and he looked away.

She lost some of her smile. "But, I'll try to see if I switch things around so you can take me." Kurt glance at her, letting her see the small shine of hope resting in his eyes.

"SIS! MOMS HERE TO PICK YOU UP!" Macky shouted.

"He could have just come in here a told me." Trixie groaned and started to pack up her things. "See you tomorrow at school." she said as she left but stopped and turned to Kurt thinking.

"Hey, Kurt." she called earning his attention again and making her way back to him to kissed him on the cheek then jogged away before he could respond.

He sat there in shock still feeling her lips on his cheek.

"You becoming ill?" Macky asked walking in with a cup of orange juice.

The only answer he got was Kurt teleporting.

"Okay, I must have asked the wrong thing. Again" Macky groaned but shrugged his shoulders and turned the TV on.

* * *

**Alright kiddos, I need reviews, I'm dieing here. I want to know what you think of the story so far. Is it horrible like the crypt keeper or what?**

**If I have to, I'll go all twister on you. Foood. We need Fooood. Foooood. FOOOOD!**

**Sorry had too, favorite part of the movie right there.**


End file.
